The Chair
by Lionora
Summary: Calleigh and Horatio meet accidentally in a bar. Fluffy one-shot with no redeeming qualities whatsoever. Sickeningly sweet :)


**Disclaimer:** TPTB have not given the CSI characters to me for Christmas, so they're not mine. You could tell if this fact changed, believe me J (I'd know what to do with'em).

"The Chair" is a song I came across accidentally in my neighbor's record collection. It's by George Strait, whom I had not heard of before. When I listened to it, I instantly had Horatio and Calleigh in mind, even though it's not one of the "usual" love songs … ah well, you'll see.

**Warning:** One-shot stand-alone of pure fluff. It wrote itself in half an hour. It's unlike anything I've ever done before (I actually attempted a songfic – wonders never cease), but I guess I needed a break from the more serious fics I'm working on. Enjoy.

**Archive:** Go ahead, I'd be honored. Just tell me.

**Summary:** For once, Horatio's not playing entirely fair.

**Feedback:** Yes, please. It's the first ficlet I'm posting here, so any feedback will be greatly appreciated.

**The Chair**

_Well, excuse me, but I think you've got my chair.  
No, that one's not taken, I don't mind  
If you sit here, I'll be glad to share.  
Yeah, it's usually packed here on Friday nights._

Calleigh knew it had been a mistake to come here on a Friday night. The "_Beach" was crowded. In fact, half of Miami had apparently decided to spend the evening in this particular bar. Craning her neck, Calleigh looked for familiar faces in the crowd, but found none. Not that she'd expected to. Coming here had been a spontaneous decision._

She had just felt sick of spending another weekend alone in her condo. For once, she had craved company, not really caring whose. So, in much a rebellious mood, she had let down her hair and thrown on a daring red shirt. She had not called any of her friends to ask them along. It would not have taken them long to figure out the cause for her restlessness, and she really did not need to go into lengthy explanations about her inappropriate feelings towards her boss right now.

Spotting a table near the dance floor which seemed unoccupied, Calleigh smiled her way through the gathered groups of people.

Sitting down, she considered the multitude of cocktails she had to choose from. A short distance from her table a live band began their act and Calleigh felt her spirits lifting.

It had been a good decision to come here, to turn her mind away from certain contemplations, and she felt herself relaxing at last.

His voice caught her completely off-guard.

"Excuse me."

Calleigh did not quite believe her eyes. There he was, the one person she had been absolutely determined not to think of tonight, looking dashing in a grey suit and a deep blue shirt.

"Horatio? What are you doing here?" she asked, not knowing how else to react.

"I _have been enjoying the atmosphere, but now it seems someone has taken possession of my chair." He gave her a hesitant half-smile, as if unsure what to make of the situation._

She continued to stare at him for a brief moment, then his words finally got through to her. Flustered, she rose. "Oh, Horatio, I'm sorry. I didn't know this table was occupied."

He interrupted, gesturing for her to remain seated.

"No, feel free to stay." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "I don't mind sharing."

As she sat down again, he slipped into place next to her. An awkward silence built between them, as Calleigh was avoiding his eyes. "It's usually crowded here on Fridays," she offered finally, almost apologetically.

"So I take it you come here often?"

"Occasionally. Sometimes I feel like live music and fancy cocktails," she replied with a smile. After the initial shock of seeing him had worn off, she was slowly regaining her composure.

~*~

_Oh, if you don't mind, could I talk you out of a light.  
Well, thank you, could I drink you a buy?  
Oh, listen to me, what I mean is can I buy you a drink?  
Anything you please.  
Oh, you're welcome, well, I don't think I caught your name.  
Are you waiting for someone to meet you here?  
Well, that makes two of us, glad you came._

A waitress approached them, ready to take their orders. Horatio's attention remained focused entirely on Calleigh, however. "What would you like?" he asked, "I'd be glad to treat you to one of those fancy cocktails."

"You don't have to."

"What if I want to?"

"All right then", she gave in, placing her order. Once more silence fell, and Calleigh noticed her thoughts trailing off to dangerous grounds again. He really looked striking.

Luckily, though, their drinks arrived quickly enough, hers a colorful composition featuring a variety of chopped fruits.

Indicating the masterpiece, she said lightly, "So, Handsome, now you know what _I came here for. What about you?"_

"Hmm…" He raised his eyebrows as if considering his answer. "I'm not sure," he replied slowly, "I guess I just wanted to get out. And it seems to me that this…" he paused, casting a quick glance in her direction, "… was a good decision." He allowed another moment to go by, before he continued, "So … are you meeting someone tonight?"

"No," Calleigh was quick to assure. Maybe a little too quick, on second thoughts.

Her reply however earned her another one of those half-smiles. "That makes two of us."

She flashed him a smile back, reaching for her drink. "Well, here's to coincidences," she thought.

~*~

_No, I don't know the name of the band, but they're good.  
Aren't they, would you like to dance?  
Yeah, I like the song too, it reminds me of you and me.  
Baby do you think there's a chance  
That later on I could drive you home?_

This time, the silence between them was not uncomfortable. The whole place was slowly dissolving into a state of collective merriment and for the first time tonight, Calleigh felt completely at ease. A few couples were dancing and she watched them dreamily, quite unable to stifle a smile while doing so. She became increasingly aware of Horatio's intent gaze on her, though, so she turned to him.

"Handsome, what is it?" she inquired brightly.

"I was just wondering …" he paused, attempting eye-contact for a second before looking away again, "… the band is doing a rather good job…" he broke off once more, allowing another moment to pass. Calleigh couldn't quite believe it. Horatio Caine was at a loss for words. Now that was a first!

The revelation amazed her quite thoroughly, so she almost did not get what he was saying. "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you would like to dance." This time, he held her gaze.

Calleigh knew there were countless good reasons for declining – she just couldn't think of them right now. Something about him being her boss and this being not a good idea flickered through her mind, but before it was fully formed the thought was erased as she heard herself reply that she'd love to.

The conscious part of her mind screamed for her to get a grip, even as he led her to the dance floor. She was already hopelessly in love, and dancing with him would most definitely not improve the situation.

Quite the opposite in fact.

However, the conscious part of her mind was no longer in charge.

They started hesitatingly, keeping a socially acceptable distance between them. Calleigh was amazed at how natural it felt to be in his arms. Granted, they weren't strangers to each other. But they had barely ever touched, and all of a sudden he was holding her close and there was no trace of discomfort. Judging from the expression in his eyes, Horatio was not too uncomfortable either, she decided with a secret grin.

When the band started on a new song, Calleigh registered vaguely that he drew her a little closer. Boldly, she covered the distance between them completely, resting her head against his shoulder.

He did not miss a beat. Instead he chuckled softly, causing her to look up. "I take it you like the song?"

"Hmm," he answered, "I do now." She could feel his chin brushing against her hair as he leant down. "Do you think there is a chance that, later on, I could give you a lift home?"

There was no way on earth she could have kept from beaming at him. "I think there is every chance, Handsome."

~*~

There was a hint of a chill in the air as they approached the Hummer. Horatio had his arm wrapped around her.

"Who would have guessed the evening to turn out like this," she mused.

"Hmm…"

They came to a halt, but Horatio showed no inclination to unlock the car. Instead, he kept his eyes fixed on the keys in his hand. Calleigh didn't notice.

"Talk about coincidence," she was just saying, "If I had not taken your chair…"

"Calleigh," he interrupted her. She instantly fell silent, alarmed by the serious tone in his voice. "There is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" She was fully alert now.

He avoided her eyes. "To tell you the truth …"

She was on the verge of a panic. "Horatio, what is it?"

"That was not my chair after all."

The sentence hung in the air for two endless heartbeats. "What…?"

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "When I came in and saw you sitting there … I just knew I had to do _something_."

She finally caught on. "Are you saying you made that up?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

She was thunder-struck. "I can't believe you did that."

He seemed unperturbed. "I am not going to apologize for that," he stated, "or for kissing you."

"But you didn't…"

"But I'm going to," he clarified, and immediately proceeded to put his words into action.

_No, I don't mind at all.  
Oh, I like you too, and to tell you the truth  
That wasn't my chair after all.  
Oh, I like you too, and to tell you the truth  
That wasn't my chair after all._

_~Fin~_


End file.
